1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to grout compositions and, more specifically, to methods for forming grout compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multi-component grout compositions find wide spread use in sealing defects, holes, leaks, etc. in various objects, such as underground pipes, and also to stabilize soil. Such compositions are formed by initially pre-mixing each component, which is typically in a powdered form, with water and combining the two aqueous solutions in a mixing chamber to cause a polymerization reaction of one of the components which causes the one component to solidify to a solid or semi-solid state as the combined mixtures are injected around an object.
However, problems have arisen in forming such grout compositions due to the toxicity of certain components which are used in forming such grout compositions. One grout component which is particularly useful in forming grout compoistions is an acrylamide mixture (C.sub.3 H.sub.5 NO) which is a mixture of two organic monomers: acrylamide and N, N-Methlynenebisacrylamide. This material is sold in a finely-divided powdered form and is known to be highly toxic and can cause paralysis if it contacts the respiratory system of a user. Due to the presence of airborn particles which are generated during its handling, respirators and rubber gloves have been required to be worn by the user to prevent contact with the toxic component.
Another problem encountered in forming grout composition is the accuracy of measuring precise quantities of various components used to form the grout composition. Obviously, inaccurate measurements alter the characteristics of the grout composition and could detract from its intended function.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a method for forming a grout composition which overcomes the problems of previously devised methods for forming grout compositions. It would also be desirable to provide a method for forming a grout composition which prevents contact by the user with the various components used to form the grout composition. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a method for forming a grout composition which insures accurate and easy measurement of the quantities of the components used to form the grout composition.